Mobile applications are a rapidly developing segment of the mobile market. The mobile applications are designed to run on handheld computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones, cellular phones, and other mobile devices. Users shop for the mobile applications by visiting online application stores with their mobile devices and, as such, may change locations frequently during the visit. As the locations change, the mobile operators associated with the mobile devices may also change. Existing system fail to accurately determine and maintain knowledge of the mobile operator and market of the mobile devices during visits by the users to the application stores.